This invention relates to an upholstered ottoman that converts to a seating unit, such as a recliner chair or sofa, or any other upholstery furniture designed to support a user's body in an essentially seated position. More particularly, an improved linkage system for concurrently controlling pivotable movement of a back-support assembly and slidable adjustment of a seat-support assembly is disclosed.
Ottomans are common in the furniture industry. Typically, ottomans accompany a seating unit as a separate piece of furniture, and more specifically, are placed forward of a traditional seating unit. Further, ottomans are usually configured with an upper surface that is generally planar and/or upholstered such that an occupant seated in the seating unit may rest their feet thereon. As used hereinabove, “seating unit” generally refers to recliners, incliners, sofas, love seats, sectionals, theater seating, traditional chairs, chairs with a moveable seat portion (e.g., motion upholstery furniture), or other such furniture pieces.
The use of ottomans as seating units is prevalent, particularly when the ottoman is portable, which allows it to be moved to various areas of a living space. However, an occupant seated on an ottoman may experience discomfort as it lacks a backrest that is provided with a traditional seating unit. Accordingly, a separate traditional seating unit is desirable, although inconvenient, for use along with an ottoman to properly support a seated occupant.
The present invention pertains to an ottoman that is convertible to a seating unit having a backrest. Significantly, the design of a linkage system within the ottoman is adapted to control an adjustment of armrests and a seat-support assembly concurrently with the articulate movement of a back-support assembly. Further, the present invention provides a wall-proximity feature such that the assemblies mentioned above move in relation to a stationary base frame to avoid contacting a wall that may be rearward of the convertible ottoman.